Summer's Little Gifts
by JemimaLee
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's Summer, and Winry is trapped indoors thanks to Ed. He needs to make it up to her somehow. ExW fluffiness. R&R please!


**A massive one-shot of fluff, inspired by a Valentine's card I made for boyfriend. I haven't written fanfiction in ages, but I'm nearing the end of Brotherhood and the Ed/Winryness is so immense I figured I'd have a go at it. Plus I'm also currently a prisoner in my own bedroom :P**

**If you're interested in seeing the card that gave me the idea for this story, you can find it on my deviantart account (check out my profile for the link)!**

**Summer's Little Gifts**

A distant clank and a scream of fury woke Edward Elric from his daydreaming. He had been lounging under a garden tree minding his own business, when Winry Rockbell's voice came blaring out of a nearby window.

"_Damn you, Edward!"_

He grimaced and decided to move to a more secluded spot, where her wrench couldn't find his noggin.

It was a typically beautiful day, and one that he was determined to enjoy, even if Winry tried to blame him for her being stuck indoors, mending his arm again.

Of course, Winry obsessed over automail as much as he did over Alchemy. But even he wasn't so sure he could miss out on sunning himself on a day like this. He located a spot on a hill overlooking his hometown, and he lay down.

Resembool was the perfect place, and he never missed out on a opportunity to visit the Rockbell's, if only so he could enjoy Granny's delicious meals and the nostalgia of summers growing up here. The weather was flawless back then too.

He longed for the days when he and Al would ramble about the fields playing, and come home to their mother all covered in cuts, bruises and big smiles. It seemed so sad that those days were now lost to them forever.

The grass was warm and silky under his neck, brushing his skin gently in the breeze, and as he gazed up into the deep blue sky he thought of swimming. Perhaps a trip down to the river later…

"Brother!"

He blinked around, looking for the source of the voice, and Al came bounding over the hill, with Den at his heels. He sounded so frantic that Ed shot up, expecting the worst.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!" Al beamed, holding out his bulking metal arms, and Ed was stunned to see him holding a bunch of vibrant yellow daffodils. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Ed frowned at his brother, "What the hell do you need flowers for?"

"I'm taking them back for Granny." Al said matter-of-factly. If he'd had a tongue it would have been sticking out at that point.

"Ahh, you're a big girl, Al!" Ed rolled his eyes and slumped down on the grass. "Picking flowers… we should be sparring!" He suggested eagerly, with a wave of his fist.

Al however, was not about to drop his pretty bounty. "Take a day off, Ed. Here…"

He handed one of the flowers to his older brother, who grimaced at it.

"Give that to Winry." He said cheerfully.

Ed's face turned instantly red, as it did whenever Al hinted at some alone time with their childhood friend.

"Winry doesn't want this dumb thing." He said irritably.

Al scoffed, causing his armour to "ting" loudly.

"What do you know about girls?" He asked, chuckling softly. Whilst Al himself couldn't grow older, his attitude certainly had. He had developed far more awareness of himself and the world around him than Ed, and was much older in mind than body. Given the chance to be human again he felt confident that he would be able to woo girls with his adorable charm.

Ed, stubborn as he was, had no idea how to act around women, particularly Winry, whom Al was sure he had a little crush on. His awkwardness with her always had him flying into a temper, causing the equally hotheaded Winry to lose her rag with him in return.

_Honestly,_ Al thought, _if they ever do start a relationship, it will be an explosive one._

Ed hadn't answered him, and Al figured that he was relenting. He beamed inwardly, trying not to laugh at the image of Ed handing Winry a daffodil… it was too bizarre.

With a call to Den, he turned and headed back to the house with his gift for Pinako.

Ed glared at the flower in his hand. He had no idea why Al thought Winry would want a daffodil, and from him of all people. She wasn't exactly into other girl-type things; how many other girls pierced their own ears and sat around all day in grease-stained clothes? She would most likely laugh at the flower.

_Maybe if it was made of automail,_ he thought with an amused smile.

In seconds he had transmuted the flower into a stainless-steel ornament; a silver daffodil with leaves that twisted around the stem and head. He grinned and admired his work. It was much cooler now, and she would probably appreciate the fact that it could never die.

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself up and followed Al's trail back to the house. In the kitchen he noticed that the gift of daffodils had been well received, and were sitting pretty in a vase on the table.

He rolled his eyes a second time and wandered upstairs, where he knew he'd find Winry.

Ordinarily, he was banned from her workroom unless she was actually working on him. He had a habit of annoying her and getting in the way when he was excited about a new arm or leg. But he hoped this time around she might relax a little when he gave her his present.

Still, he couldn't help but hesitate when he reached her room. Her door was half-open, allowing him to hear the clanking of her various tools… and that damn wrench…

He rubbed a sore spot on his head where she'd injured him earlier in the week. Scowling, he considered dumping the gift and not visiting her at all. Were she not a female devoid of alchemy he could have dropkicked her any day for the amount of times she beat him. It really wasn't fair.

Still, he heard her sighing, and felt his irritation subside. She sounded so exhausted, and it was his fault after all that she was stuck inside, working his arm for the umpteenth time. He felt bad for her, missing out on the weather because of his neglectful attitude. Maybe she did deserve a thank you present.

He peered around the door carefully.

Winry was slumped over at her desk, her face hidden from view. He didn't need to see it to know that she was probably attempting to nap.

The floor creaked beneath him and she sat up instantly, turning to him with a dark cloud hanging over her head.

"Ed! I told you, you're not allowed in here!"

"I just-"

"Out!" She snapped, getting up and tugging him towards the door. "Out, out, out!"

"Knock it off, woman!" Ed growled, pulling away. It wasn't easy to do so with one arm, and that one was hidden behind his back concealing the flower. He tripped and fell backwards onto the hard oak floor.

Winry glared down at him, then her anger faded when she saw how much he was struggling to stand up.

"Give me your hand." She said with a tired sigh, and she offered her own.

Ed resisted at first, but there was no way she was going to be able to pull him up without seeing what he had in his hand.

Slowly, he pulled it from behind his back and held it out to her. "Here."

"What it is?" Winry asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's a present." He grumbled. He stayed sitting on the floor with a pathetic look on his face until she took the flower, then used his arm to help himself up.

Winry was blushing ever so slightly, turning the ornament over in her hands. "Did you make this?"

"No, I found it in a field." He said, sarcastically. He jumped a little when she gave him a look, warning him not to be smart. "Yeah, I made it."

Winry smiled, and he saw an instant change come over her, sensing that for once she wouldn't smack him. "It's beautiful, Ed. Thank you."

Now Ed was blushing, far more so than she had. He shuffled uncomfortably. "It's nothing. Just to say thanks for… y'know…"

Winry laughed gently, turning back to her workbench. "And it's about time too."

"Ye-wait, what?"

Winry gave him a smug grin over her shoulder. "Well, because of you I've been missing out on this weather all day."

"Hey, I didn't say you have to work on it!" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Forgive me for wanting to give you _two_ arms." She replied, picking up her wrench. Ed flinched instantly, but she was merely getting back to her work.

He watched her for a minute or two, yielding to the fact that it really was his fault. There was only one thing to do…

He was at her side suddenly, nosing over her shoulder at her craftsmanship. Once she'd noticed him and raised her weapon, he snatched it from her and leapt backwards, a triumphant little smile on his face.

"Give it back, Ed!" She snapped.

He held it away from her, tauntingly. "You want it, come and get it!"

With that, he darted out of the room, much faster than she could ever dream to run. Winry was momentarily dumbfounded. When she finally came to her senses, she declared war and chased him down the stairs and out into the sunshine.

Ed stopped and stood in the grass waiting for her. Winry appeared to have forgotten about her wrench, and was gazing around at the sunny landscape with a blissful look on her face. His plan to lead her outside had worked; now he just had to stop her from going back in.

He laughed loudly and called to her. "Hey! You want this thing or not?"

He waved the wrench in the air to grab her attention.

She turned to him, barely hiding a smirk. "Ed, I'm going to kill you!"

Ed turned and ran, with Winry following close behind; he was heading into the fields, towards the river and woods, far away from the house.

_After all,_ he figured, _she can take a break for one afternoon._

**Hope y'all enjoyed that. In case you're wondering why I used daffodils instead of the usual roses/lilies: Resembool resembles (ha! Resembool even SOUNDS like resemble!) Wales where I live, loadsa green and sheep. And daffodils are our signature flower. Ta-dah!**

**R&R peoples! :P**


End file.
